This invention relates to a tool for removing pinch clamps from pipes and a method for removing pinch clamps from pipes. More specifically, the tool is intended to facilitate removal of pinch clamps from tubing, such as “PEX” flexible water pipe, where fittings have been inserted into the pipe end and clamped into the inserted position. A pinch clamp is an initially-oversized thin metal ring that fits over the pipe end and over the part of the fitting positioned in the pipe end. A raised portion of the ring is “pinched” together, reducing the overall circumference of the clamp and squeezing the clamp against the pipe and the underlying fitting. The pinched area of the clamp formed a raised nub that extends radially outwardly from the remainder of the clamp. The nub has a relatively narrow neck with an enlarged, outwardly-extending head. The traditional manner of removing the clamp is to twist the nub back and forth several times with pliers or some similar tool until the nub fatigues at the neck and breaks. This technique often damages the pipe end, making it necessary to replace the pipe. In some situations where there is not sufficient additional length to permit trimming the damaged end portion and reusing the remaining pipe, replacement of a long length of pipe may be necessary, which may involve disconnecting and replacing other fittings.
A prior art tool comprises a metal body that has a slot on one end that extends diametrically through the end from one side of the tool to the opposing side. The clamp nub is placed in the slot, and then the tool is twisted using a handle to break the nub away from the clamp so that it can be removed from the pipe. While advantageous in comparison with other removal techniques, the prior art tool is difficult to use because the slot extends completely across the end of the tool and allows the nub to slip out of the slot during twisting. This is particularly problematic when working in cramped areas, such as in closets and in crawlspaces where it may not be possible to place the tool on the nub in a perpendicular direction to the direction of twisting. In such instances, there is a tendency for the twisting motion to drive the nub out of one or the other ends of the slot.
There is therefore a need for a pinch clamp removal tool that more efficiently removes pinch clamps from pipes.